epicmariobrosfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Heroes
This is a complete list of heroes in the Epic Mario Bros universe. This list contains characters from the Epic Mario Bros series, the Movie series, and Boring Adventures. Heroes * Mario - A demigod created by the Overseer and the Designer to protect the universe from the dormant threat of the Elite. Mario has potent fire powers controlled through his anger. * Luigi - Another demigod, and the brother of Mario. Luigi was gifted with his powers later on after the Overseer and the Designer sent a meteor containing psychic powers to the forest outside Luigi's house. * Peach - The royal princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach is gifted with the legendary Royal Crystal, a special Warp Crystal that contains powerful healing energy. Peach can use this energy to heal others. * Junior - The son of Bowser, the royal king of the Bowser clan. Junior doesn't possess any powers, except for the natural abilities of the Koopas. Junior is the leader of the Defenders of the Kingdom. * Koopa - An average Koopa born in an alternate universe. Koopa became one of the only survivors of this universe after Sans' attack. Koopa is powerful in his knowledge of the Warp Zone, and he is also a member of the Defenders of the Kingdom. * Dry Bones - The unfortunate son of Dry Bowser. Dry Bones escaped his father and joined Junior and Koopa as a friend and eventually a Defender. Dry Bones is a Dry Koopa, the most ruthless Koopa clan in the Mushroom Kingdom. * Bowser - Tyranus Bowser became the king of the Bowser Clan after he defeated his brother Septailus in combat. Bowser has the ability to spew fire from his mouth as well as shoot lightning from his fingertips. * Kamek - Kamek is a magikoopa, a sub-species of Koopa with the ability to harness magic from Warp Energy. Kamek is Bowser's right hand man, and is extraordinarily powerful. * The Overseer - One of three Creators that created the universe. The Overseer has nearly limitless power. * The Designer - The Designer worked alongside the Overseer to form the universe. The Designer also helped to imprison the Elite with his impressive ability to design intricate structures. * Time Bird - A member of the Ultra Birds, a group of beings with extraordinary powers tasked with bringing peace to the universe. Time Bird has the ability to jump timelines, granting him with almost eternal life. * Ice Bird - Another member of the Ultra Birds. Ice Bird utilizes the power of ice and is a friend of Time Bird. * Yoshi - Yoshi is an intelligent Yoshi from Yoshi's Island. Yoshi has the ability of temporary flight and super strength. * Stevie - A Creeper Hunter who is predominantly in the Boring Adventures Realm. Stevie is an avid hunter and a friend of Mario. * Black Yoshi - Black Yoshi is Stevie's assistant and provides logic for Stevie. * Toadbert - The head of the Mushroom Kingdom Space Agency and a brilliant scientist. Toadbert was responsible for the creation of the first ever Warp Drive in Mushroom Kingdom history.